wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lordvader59
Greetings Greetings Lordvader59, Glad to have you aboard! We hope you take a look around and check out the various articles here on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, be sure to send me a message on my [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'talk page']]. Be sure to sign your name below the comment, by clicking on the ~ key four times..like this: ~~~~, that way it'll leave your name, so I know who sent me the message. Happy editing and enjoy your time here! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 21:51, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Chapter Artwork Hello again, I took the liberty of creating a Sandbox for you. You can access it on the Profile section of your User Page. Here you can add as many articles as you'd like. Also, if you would like some artwork for your Chapter, I'd be more than happy to hook you up. Just leave me a basic colour scheme, cultural influence and a chapter icon for the shoulder pad. If you have pic examples, please leave them in a message on my Talk Page or leave me a message on discord if that's easier. Otherwise, if you can't get a hold of me you can get a hold of my brother Achilles Prime. Thanks! And happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 21:57, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Cooperative Campaigns What do you have in mind? I'm fairly good at inventing people and places but terrible at creating plots for them. I could use help in that area. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 22:55, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Cooperative Campaigns I am interested, but I know nothing about how to take part in such a campaign. You will have to instruct me.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 18:05, December 10, 2018 (UTC) I'm having trouble figuring out how discord works. Not sure what I am doing wrong but it's different from any site I've used before.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:32, December 14, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, Christmas is distracting me. I haven't forgotten, I just don't have a lot of time.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 22:25, December 23, 2018 (UTC)